<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】在大都会，我们通常这么干 by EaveWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914257">【超蝙】在大都会，我们通常这么干</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite'>EaveWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, 恶搞自电影大都会</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所谓的一见钟情一般都指先爱上脸。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【超蝙】在大都会，我们通常这么干</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>电影Metropolis的开头，富家子与女教师在宴会上一见钟情。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大都会艺术博物馆此时此刻灯火璀璨，火红的地毯从八根爱奥尼柱撑起的宏伟大门里泼出，一级级滚落台阶，直奔百米外的道路尽头。莱克斯·卢瑟在此举办宴会，群英荟萃，名流云集。这是娱记的狂欢，红毯两侧被闪光灯映若白昼，吸引注意看镜头的喊声此起彼伏。<br/>
克拉克不明白自己一个体育记者怎么就被一张机票打发到了这里感受“上流社会”，但他还是尽职地举起相机挑选角度，拍下每一个从远处走来，又在登上台阶时摆出造型的名流，很快他的目光被一个奇怪的组合吸引了。从红毯末端走来的两个人一直在交流什么，对两边记者的叫喊充耳不闻。克拉克认得个子矮小瘦弱的红发年轻人是宴会的主人莱克斯·卢瑟，大都会的缔造者，不过另外一个，他比卢瑟年长、高了一个头并且壮了整整一圈，说话时总是偏着头低下肩迁就卢瑟。<br/>
“卢瑟旁边的是谁？”他随口问。<br/>
“你是新来的？”克拉克身边的记者说，“那是哥谭的布鲁斯·韦恩。”<br/>
布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克在心中反复咀嚼这个名字，将镜头对准他拉近焦距仔细看那张英俊的脸，全然忘记自己的超级视力可以将韦恩看得彻彻底底。<br/>
我足够礼貌了，克拉克努力为自己单方面的窥视寻找理由，至少我没盯着他下半身看。<br/>
克拉克注意到韦恩略浅的眼眶，细长而柔和的弯眉，下垂的眼角和茶色的双瞳，还有左眼下的泪痣。拉奥啊，耶稣的爸妈啊，克拉克简直想捂住胸口，他联想到蒂塔·万·提斯的眼角——不要问超人为什么会知道这些，在陪编辑部的女士们看过一场演出后超人什么都清楚了——他的双手插在口袋中，是如此随性的前来赴宴，活像从黄金时代画幕中走出来的明星。<br/>
“那他的衣服......”<br/>
“Gucci。”同行再次好心提醒他，克拉克赶紧记下一笔。<br/>
当他们经过他准备踏上台阶时，克拉克听见了他们的谈话。卢瑟的音调很高，语速又快，短短一两秒还是让克拉克听到了很多，他们在谈论超人——“所以我说，真像大选那样投票决定超人去留，他能以超过三百票的绝对优势被请出去。”<br/>
克拉克看见韦恩只是抬头发出一声哼笑，连嘴都没张开。<br/>
往好处想克拉克，至少还有快二十个州希望你留下。<br/>
克拉克将相机挂回脖子上，从记者群的背后顺着三层台阶追着那两人往上走。莱克斯·卢瑟不喜欢他是众所周知，那布鲁斯·韦恩呢？本来，哥谭有自己守护神，他们喜欢这个暗夜骑士和梦魇就够了，但克拉克不知为什么就是想知道一个哥谭人对超人的看法，仿佛他可以从中获得承认和支持。<br/>
他放开自己的超级听力，沮丧的发现卢瑟和韦恩的话题早已滑向两人的生意，卢瑟说自己收购了硅谷的一家仿生科技公司，韦恩去西海岸出差时随时可以去参观。</p><p>等挨过卢瑟的致辞和几个例行公事的乏善可陈的采访，在新王国展区，克拉克终于遇见落单的布鲁斯·韦恩。身穿红色长裙的女伴拍拍他被领针固定住的领结，然后转身离去，这给了克拉克机会。<br/>
“韦恩先生！”克拉克摆足诚意迎上去，“克拉克·肯特，来自大都会的《星球日报》。”<br/>
布满摹本的狭长展区不像大厅人声鼎沸，布鲁斯很容易的就听见这声招呼。他看见了克拉克，迟疑了一下才同他握手。<br/>
“我的基金会已经就善本管理发表声明，沃森图书馆会在近期收到我的捐赠。”布鲁斯挥挥手随口说道。<br/>
“先生？”克拉克眉头皱起来，他不想被打马虎眼儿搪塞过去，一个问题呼之欲出。<br/>
——“您对超人怎么看？”<br/>
“我对超......”布鲁斯直接发出一声嗤笑，“《星球日报》？我旗下的？还是谁的？”<br/>
“哥谭有蝙蝠侠，”见韦恩就要离开，克拉克紧追不舍地问，“他会影响您的判断吗？”<br/>
布鲁斯退回来斜眼看了下克拉克，他今晚陪莱克斯的时间久到足以让阿尔弗雷德完成骇入工作，只需等候成功的通知。他现在时间充裕，可以纵容自己做出一些“布鲁西”才会做的事情。<br/>
“你知道吗小子，你问错人了，”布鲁斯盯着克拉克上下打量说，“你应该问外面大厅里的纽约人，问他们对在大都会毁了十座双子塔的超人怎么看。”<br/>
美国因为911选择发动阿富汗战争，但当面对造成10倍远胜于此灾难的超人，却给他立了个雕塑？这是相当不客气的说法，说完布鲁斯就看着克拉克，看他怎么回应。<br/>
还没有被社会毒打的年轻人啊，布鲁斯的眼神带着一丝玩味。他必须承认他对面这位在一众记者里相当惹眼，土到掉渣的西装和格纹衬衫都只能勉强掩盖那鼓起的、强壮到可以去打橄榄球的肌肉，入场时一眼就被他瞟见，莱克斯还跟他解释这是大都会最好的记者之一。<br/>
还有镜片下的蓝眼睛，让布鲁斯想起理查德。迪克也是蓝眼睛，他们的都蓝得像海。布鲁斯感觉自己已经很久没有见过大海，出差时飞机一落地便是坚硬的陆地；在洛杉矶或者迈阿密，放眼望去海滩上和海水里是密密麻麻的肉色，令人作呕；哥谭家门口也有“海”，但总是灰蒙蒙的不像海。早年他还以为是污染导致的，于是斥资治理，后来他才知道这就是它本来的颜色——哥谭阴郁的天气倒映在上面，终年不散。<br/>
有人跟他说过眼镜很碍事吗？布鲁斯想。<br/>
于是就在布鲁斯准备放过这个可怜的记者，随便说点什么好离开时，他看着眼前的蓝眼睛脱口而出——<br/>
“没人说过你的眼睛很漂亮吗？”<br/>
结果事情一发便不可收拾。</p><p>所幸展区尽头有一间休息区，这时也没有其他客人。他俩跌跌撞撞地挤进去，用脚扣上门，布鲁斯被压在门上被索吻时用手摸索着反锁，谢天谢地最后他们还记得去男厕所。<br/>
布鲁斯自恃自己漫长的情史中曾和男人做过，既年长又经验丰富，应该在上面，所以当他被克拉克反客为主推向洗手台时整个人都踉跄了几步。<br/>
“搞什么？”他嘟哝着推拒克拉克的肩，发现对方纹丝不动。通常来讲这很不寻常，但布鲁斯的大脑自动用“橄榄球运动员身材”帮他解释。<br/>
“韦恩先生，”克拉克一把抓住布鲁斯乱动的手，贴近他，语气近乎威胁，“在大都会我们都这么干。”<br/>
噢，这时候可不像海了，布鲁斯为这个双关眼睛一翻，心想今晚绝对要在纽约过夜，但愿阿尔弗雷德还记得明天来接他。<br/>
“天，你可真......”辣，克拉克在心里补充。他感受到从未有过的契合，当他进入对方身下潮湿的甬道，韦恩修长的腿紧紧勒住他的腰，他们唇齿相依，下巴贴着下巴磨蹭，简直是天作之合。<br/>
“操......你轻点......”布鲁斯拽年轻人衣领的指尖因为用力已经发白，阿尔弗雷德还没有联系他，但他已经顾不上。他盘在克拉克身上的腿微微使劲，然后感受到身体里那根火棍进入到前所未有的深度。布鲁斯被逼出一丝呜咽，像猛地被抽走全部力气般倒在克拉克硬邦邦的胸肌上。<br/>
唔，手感好像还不错，布鲁斯忍不住摸了两把。<br/>
克拉克把在他胸上作乱的手挥开，两个人又抱在一起胡乱啃起来。布鲁斯捧住那堪比希腊雕塑的脸，但是镜框压在他脸上隔得生疼，于是他拍掉了那副朴素的、毫无时尚感的黑色方框眼镜。与此同时，“滋啦啦”的无线电流声不合时宜地在布鲁斯耳朵里响起。<br/>
两个人同时愣住了，暧昧的气息和热烈的私语通通消失，洗手间内只听得见换气扇“呼啦呼啦”转动的声音。<br/>
“韦恩老爷，我希望您还记得您没有关闭通讯，并且能体谅下一位老年人迟缓的心脏。”阿尔弗雷德的声音在耳麦另一端响起，布鲁斯甚至听得出他正在放下茶杯。<br/>
以克拉克肉眼可见的速度，布鲁斯浑身僵硬起来。他缩了缩屁股，发现埋在他身体里的那玩意没有任何要软下来的意思，他又推了推身前坚硬的胸肌，发现它瞬间变得柔软。带着疑惑，布鲁斯抬头看见一张窘迫的、熟透的并且在监控里看过无数次的脸。<br/>
克拉克当然也听见了，用他的能力，他看到布鲁斯身上纵横交错的伤疤，骨骼上愈合的骨痂。他看见哥谭市郊的天然湖泊下深邃的洞穴，从天而降的钢索挂住设备，一个衣着得体的老人在其间一边碎碎念一边放下手中的陶瓷杯。<br/>
拉奥啊，克拉克瞪大眼睛，杯子上还印着一只蝙蝠？！他感觉自己的大脑即将过载，他僵硬地把目光移回身下的阔佬，正好对上布鲁斯愤怒的、难以置信的眼神。<br/>
“超人！”<br/>
“蝙蝠侠？”<br/>
布鲁斯的吼声应着克拉克的惊呼，看样子，今晚谁都别想回家。</p><p>布鲁斯醒来的时候天已大亮，他用胳膊挡住刺眼的阳光，浑身酸软，止不住的呻吟。天杀的超人，天杀的钢铁之躯，哪哪儿都是钢铁。这绝对是他在第五大道边上住过的最小的一家宾馆，布鲁斯恶狠狠地想，但房费肯定也让那个记者够受。<br/>
客房的门被推开，布鲁斯猛然坐起身，在发现是阿尔弗雷德后又放任自己倒下去，翻身把脸埋进羽绒枕里。<br/>
“韦恩老爷，现在是九点。容我提醒，”阿尔弗雷德看见在床上缩成一团的自家主人，拔高自己的音量，“您十一点还有财务会议，我想您还不想被IRS盯上是不是。”<br/>
“阿尔弗雷德！”布鲁斯“轰”地坐起来，头发乱糟糟的，衬衫也皱巴巴地挂在身上。<br/>
“先生，恕我直言，作为一个多年来看您不停作死的‘老’人，”阿尔弗雷德故意把“老”咬的很重，“超人——既然他叫超人——想必身体的每个方面都很超级，而您，已经不再是年轻人了。”<br/>
“超人呢？”布鲁斯早已习惯阿尔弗雷德的讽刺，此刻他更关心把他搞成这样的罪魁去了哪里。<br/>
“肯特先生一个半小时前便走了，我是说，飞走了。赶回去上班，”阿尔弗雷德将早餐一件件摆上托盘，然后倒了一杯咖啡，将它们一起端到床尾，“记者可没有假期。”<br/>
“资本家也没有！”布鲁斯愤愤不平地挥舞他的小勺子，“而且他还不会飞！”</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>